The New Ponies
by MrUbaNub
Summary: When Chris is on his laptop in a tiny chat with his friends he gets transported to a whole new place. Maybe he'll find some of his friends who were in the tinychat with him! Maybe he'll find love! Who knows?


GUESS WHOS BACK! BACK AGAIN! NUB IS BACK! TELL A FRIEND. ONWARD!

"Howdy guys!" I say hopping on teamspeak and seeing some of my good friends here. Sometimes I consider better friends than some of my actual friends at school. Ya that's weird but I don't care.

"Hey Vetches!" Is the response from everyone. That's when I usually fall silent and just listen unless I have something to say. Vetches is my name online but my actaul name is Chris. I ain't a small fucker either. Not like I'm fat but I mean I'm about six foot and two hundred pound. I have short blond hair and usually sweep it up in the front. Right now I'm wearing a gray t-shirt and some gray basketball shorts. I sat in my chair and looked out the window, it was a very nice day out. Not a single cloud in the sky and about sixty degrees. Man I love living in Flordia.

I started browsing reddit looking at whats going on in the world and with Manchester United. If you don't know who Manchester United is they're my favorite football club and I am always checking up on whats happening. I began a fan of them when I was a kid and saw them on tv. I began waking up early and watching them with my dad and became a fan!

A ding went off in my ear and I zoned back into what they were saying. The ding was a link to a tinychat. Oh boy I love these. I clicked the link and they we're already streaming. Tinychat is basically a skype video call. We all started talking and laughing, having a great time. Oh but thant can't last right?

A user joined our tinychat. No one else was joining.

"Who are you?" Pika asked.

The user started broadcasting. The broadcast was just a dark canvas. Soon the canvas became colorful. Almost to colorful, it reminded me of a kids show. Soon the canvas had something like technicolour ponies. Pika started freaking out because it reminded her of My Little Pony.

"OH MY GOD!" She screeched making all of our ears bleed. "I LOVE YOU YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" I swear I felt blood trickiling out of my ear.

Soon the ponies started moving, and now we were a bit freaked.

"Hello!" The purple pony said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed thouraghly freaked out. I began getting closer to my laptop like it was kind of sucking me in. Wait not like, it was sucking me in! I screamed and I saw my mom enter the room behind me. "MOM HELP ME!" She tryed pulling my feet and my dad came in and tryed to help. It wasn't working at all. I was still being sucked into the laptop. I had given up at this point. "Mom, dad, and Jack. I love you guys. I have no clue what's happening but I love all of you." With that I was sucked into the laptop completely.

Waking up for after what felt like forever, I felt grass on my face and the rest of my body. I looked around and it seems that I'm in a forest. I was surrounded by trees and up ahead was a lake. I tried to get up but fell immeaditly. I tried again but was met with the same result. I looked down at my body and I was shocked with what I saw. I was no longer Chris the human, but now Chris the fucking horse. I let out a scream and there was some commotion in the trees and bushes as birds flew out of them. I almost fainted but I somehow resisted the shock. I looked at my new body and was covered in green fur with dirty blond hair on my tail. Wait tail? What the actual fuck?

I tried standing up again, knowing that I had four legs but still fell. I focused on actually using all four and was able to stand. Now moving was another issue. I tried moving one leg and was able to. Moved another and was able to as well. I began walking towards the lake and began drinking to quench my thirst. I looked up and the sun was high in the sky. So it's about noon and it's as nice as it was in Flordia. Thinking about Flordia brought tears to my eyes. I had to sit back down as I began thinking about my family and my friends. The tears came harder. Will I ever see my family again? My mom? My dad? My brother? They've been there my entire life and now they aren't here. I began crying more.

"Are you okay?" A calm voice said behind me. The voice scared me as I jumped. Looking behind me I saw a butter colour pony with pink hair and a reassuring voice. As soon as I jumped she got scared.

"Y-ya I'm fine." Wiping the tears from my face. I hate other seeing me sad because then they get sad. I've always been one to hide my emotions. When ever something bad happened I always tried to stay strong and never talk to anyone. I know that's not a good thing but I don't like other people feeling sorry for me.

"Are you sure? You seem to be crying."

"Ya, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Fluttershy! What's yours?"

"My name is Chr-" Wait shit should I tell her my real name? Ya not gonna do that, guess I'll just use my online name. "My name is Vetches!" I say proudly.

"Vetches? Hmm thats a cool name! Are you lost?"

Am I lost? Well no shit I just got here from another fucking world.

"Yes I'm lost, I have no clue where I am."

"Well I'll take you to town." She said turning around and I followed.


End file.
